Coming Back
by ScarleT RoSe5
Summary: Chiaki's gone, and Maron blames herself for it. After so much tears and cries, she decides to forget about Chiaki. But then, the angels in heaven have something in stored for them.
1. The beginning or the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ! Well, I wished I did.but it was created by the one and only.Arina Tanemura!!!  
  
AN: Anyway, please R&R after. We're only new here so please have patience!!  
  
On with the story.  
  
' - thoughts - me talking " - characters talking/dialogue ~* - scene change  
  
'If only he didn't leave. If only. I want to see him again. Why? Why did he leave? Why? This is all my fault. If I followed him, he wouldn't have .died. I miss him. I want him back.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lying on her bed, crying, she whispered to herself how much she missed him. For the last 3 hours, she can't sleep. "Why? Why did you leave? I want you back. I want you back." Kusakabe Maron whispered in her mind.  
  
The flood of tears never stopped. It just continued to flood more and more. Soon, she fell asleep; tired of thinking of the yesterday she had when he left. That was the last day she spent with him. Or is it?  
  
The next day, she woke up with her soar eyes, messy hair and ruffled thoughts. She looked at the clock. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm late!" she screamed while bolting out of her room.  
  
Soon, she arrived at school with a new hairstyle, wearing a headband, longer and straighter hair. Momokuri HS had a new uniform. The usual skirt remained green but they had a brownish- yellow vest, a white long- sleeved shirt and a red necktie.  
  
But still, Maron looked pretty.  
  
She met Miyako and Minazuki at the corridor. "Good morning, Maron," Miyako said with a sad smile. She knew what happened to Chiaki because she was the first person Maron approached to tell her everything.  
  
Flashback: 'Where was she? It's already 12:30' Miyako wondered where her best friend would be. She stayed all night just waiting for her but she didn't care.  
  
She was worried about Maron so there was a reason for her to stay awake.  
  
The elevator arrived, making Miyako wonder of who was coming. The doors opened and revealed a tired-looking Maron running towards Miyako and hugging her. "Maron, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
She looked at the girl in her arms, "And what happened to you?" Maron gave no reply.  
  
She had several wounds around her body. Her mind started to fade away, making her fall into a deep sleep. "Maron, are you okay?" Miyako asked.  
  
She waited for an answer but until she noticed the sleeping girl breathing normally now. When she saw her, she was gasping for air for she just ran a very long distance.  
  
Miyako took her friend to her (Maron's) apartment and started taking care of her wounds. After an hour or so, she left Maron and headed towards the door.  
  
Just as she was about to close the door, she heard Maron murmuring. "Miyako, please stay for a while. I need to tell you something."  
  
Miyako turned around to see Maron facing her, her face gesturing her to stay. She took a chair and placed it beside Maron's bed, "So, what are you gonna tell me?" Maron closed her eyes, "Well it started."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Maron are you alright?" Miyako asked.  
  
Maron faked a smile, "Miyako for the 5th time, I'm alright!" Miyako walked to her and slid her hands on Maron's shoulders. Even she couldn't believe what Maron has said to her last night.  
  
"Maron, please don't-" she managed to say until Maron interrupted her. "Feel so sad?" Miyako's eyes widened, as if Maron was able to read her mind.  
  
"Don't make me repeat what I said. I'm alright!" Miyako frowned.  
  
This wasn't the typical, cheerful Maron who always flashes a smile unlike this Maron who fakes the smile. "Um.Maron.I-" she was cut-off by Maron.  
  
"Enough of this! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Maron ran away leaving Miyako with Minazuki.  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder, "I think she deserves to be alone for a while, Miyako-chan."  
  
She put hand on top of his, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school, Maron came back to an empty apartment. As she closed the door, her eyes started to well with crystal tears. She headed towards her room.  
  
She again felt alone with no one to hug her when she sobbed. She had no next-door neighbors to talk to her during the night in the balcony. She wanted someone to accompany her, to stay with her, to take care of her and most of all, to love her.  
  
"I want you back," she whispered as she shut the door and locked it. She began taking off her uniform until she stopped and walked to her dresser.  
  
On top of it laid the bandana of the man who truly loved her. He was no longer here. She picked it up and held it against her chest. "This is all my fault. If only I was there to help him. he would've been beside me now". She collapsed on her bed, eyes full of tears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Hey Maron!" Chiaki ran up to her. She looked back with a bright smile, "Hi Chiaki. What's that on your hand?"  
  
She looked to see a small, wrapped box held in his hand.  
  
"Here." He said as he thrusts the box to her.  
  
"Huh? Is this for me?" she asked as she takes the box.  
  
She inspects it, thinking of what's inside. Chiaki smiles at her, "Yeah, it's for you."  
  
Maron looks at him with a weird face expression," What's inside?"  
  
He chuckles, "Just open it."  
  
She pouted, thinking that Chiaki was hiding something from her.  
  
She opens it, revealing a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. "Wow, this is beautiful! Thank you, Chiaki."  
  
He wraps his arms around her waist, "Do you like it?"  
  
She turns around to look at him. "Of course, I do."  
  
She wraps her arms around his neck. But before her arms completely wrap him, he starts to disappear. "Chiaki? No! Nooooooo! Don't leave!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Noooo!" Maron screamed as she gets up from her sleeping position. She gasps for air with sweats around her body.  
  
"Maybe.maybe I can forget him for a while. Just for a small amount of time at least," she whispers to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another day came. The wind blew, the birds sang their songs and the sun was shining brightly. Somehow, it's strange that the wind whispers something, "I'll be back, Maron. I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning, Miyako!" Maron greeted as she put down her bag on her table. Miyako looked at her in a wondering expression.  
  
"Maron, are you okay?" she asks as she walks to her.  
  
"Oh, Miyako! Do we have to talk about this again?! I'm sick and tired of it!"  
  
Miyako started to worry. Something was wrong, definitely wrong! This is not Maron. Yesterday, she got mad because of it and now she's happy?! "Uh, Maron. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Maron flashed a grin. "Do I have to repeat myself all over again? I. AM. ALRIGHT!" she shouted, making everyone in the class look at her.  
  
Miyako somehow felt embarrassed for her friend so she went nearer to her. "What's going on with you, Maron?" she whispered.  
  
"Well you see, I'm trying to forget him for a while." Maron whispered back. "WWHHAATT?!" Miyako gasped.  
  
End of Chapter 1.so far  
  
AN: So how was it? Sorry if there are grammatical errors! Anyway, please review! I need to know if I should improve my writing skills or not. 


	2. What will happen to you?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAMIKAZE KAITOU JEANNE!!!!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for updating late! I am busy with my other fic. Anyway, here's chapter two! It's quite short though but still! Please review after!! I'll try my best to update faster. But please also review my other fanfic, "Always and forever, you will be mine." Thanks for all those who reviewed!  
  
Oh yeah, sorry also for the typographical errors in the previous chapter! The spacing was horrible!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Miyako gasped. "Shhhhhh! Keep quiet!" Maron said furiously as she covered Miyako's mouth with her hand. "Miyako, don't ever freak out like that! It's as if you got a perfect score in the biology exam!"  
  
Miyako still made those noises, it was getting annoying. Maron tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, Miyako gave in and calmed down. Maron let out a sigh and brought her hand down. "Why? Why will you do that?" Miyako asked, holding a worried look on her face.  
  
"I have to stop crying, Miyako. Almost everyday, when I get home, I cry because of him. I feel like a cry baby whenever I cry so I have to stop." Maron explained while crossing her arms against her chest. "But I thought you love him..." Miyako said.  
  
"I still love him, of course but the tears have got to stop. Besides, it's just for a short time."  
  
"But---"  
  
"No buts about it, okay?"  
  
"O-Okay." Miyako wasn't sure if she can agree to this. She really cared for Maron and she wouldn't do anything to make her best friend sad but this was like the other way around. Her friend wanted to forget about the person she loved most. 'I'm not sure about this.' She thought to herself. She looked uncertain about the idea. Maron then walked away to her next class.  
  
'I have to. It's the only way. Chiaki...' Maron thought to herself, tears slowly flowing down her eyes. She walked slowly, making sure that no one sees her crying.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was serene and peaceful. The young angels played around a big green field, flying with their tiny wings. At a corner of the field stood a young blue haired boy, watching the angels land and run on the grass. He then turned his head to find two angels sitting together, cuddling with each other. A feeling of jealousy ran through his thoughts. 'I wish you were here, Maron...' A frown formed his lips.  
  
He then felt a hand being laid on his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock and turned around to see who it was. A girl with chestnut hair smiled brightly, "Chiaki!" He then smiled, this was HIS Maron, a bright, active, cheerful, courageous and yet, stubborn woman who he had admired and loved for so long.  
  
Not only these physical attributes inspired him but also for her strong- willed spirit. She never gave up on hope, though she sometimes did. Before he could caress her hair, she disappeared, slowly dissolving into air...  
  
Shock filled his BROWN eyes (this is for A.Aiko hehe) as he watched his beloved slowly vanish into thin air. 'Only an image...I don't want a mere image...I want her here...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maron! Slow down a bit! You're going too fast and you're not following the rhythm!" Miyako called out loud from the edge of the stage. The chestnut haired stopped and looked down, frowning. Everyone watched her dance gracefully a while ago but now, she went too fast. Miyako walked up to her and tapped her best friend on the shoulder, "Are you all right, Maron? You look pale."  
  
Maron looked up to face Miyako and smiled. "No, it's all right. I'm fine, just remembered something, that's all." Miyako didn't look convinced. She knew it was about what Maron had just said about forgetting Chiaki but she didn't know how hard it was going to be. Slowly, she led Maron to the lockers and sat her down on one of the benches.  
  
"Okay, tell me what's wrong. I know you've got something on your mind so just spit it out." Miyako said as she put her hand on her hips, waiting for Maron's answer. Still, Maron was speechless. She didn't want Miyako to worry so much when it involved her and Chiaki but at the same time, she didn't want to remember the past and how Chiaki died.  
  
(A/N: There! Now everyone knows that Chiaki's dead! But don't stop reading! This is only the beginning of everything! That's why I paired M+C in this fic!)  
  
"Miyako...It's nothing. I'm okay, you don't have to worry." Maron eased a smile, putting all the worries behind her mind. Miyako grinned, chuckling a bit. The brown haired girl looked at her, filled with curiosity.  
  
"W-What's so funny?" Maron asked, eyeing her friend.  
  
"You're a bad liar, Maron. HELLO! I've known you ever since we were kindergarteners!" Miyako said, emphasizing the 'hello'. Maron frowned, looking down again. "Maron, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I...just remembered...something from...the past...about Chiaki.." Maron said slowly, trying to fight the urge of crying.  
  
To her surprise, Miyako wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's alright. You can tell me. But if you don't want to, I won't force you. You've already suffered so much and I don't want to pressure you some more."  
  
This is what Maron loved most about Miyako, as a friend, and as a 'sister'. She always cared for her loved ones, no matter what happened to them. She wouldn't force anyone to say something unless they wanted to. She was open to other people. Although, these attributes were rarely seen from her. She was always that active and strong-willed person who masked her worries and fears for the ones she cared for, especially for Maron.  
  
"I suggest you go home. I'll tell Packelamao-sensei to excuse you. Now you go pack up, I still have practice." Miyako said as she released her grip around her best friend. Maron smiled at her, mumbling a 'thanks' and soon, went off to get her things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the heavens, a purple haired angel and a green haired angel argued with the head angel. Riru, the head angel argued back, telling them to wait for a few more days before their 'request' is granted. The two angels sighed heavily and faced the blue haired boy who was behind them, sweatdropping at every dialogue they said during the argument. "I guess we have to wait for a few more days." The green haired angel said as she, the purple haired angel and the blue haired boy walked along the huge corridors of a 'palace'.  
  
The brown eyed boy looked down and scowled. "I don't care how long it takes! As long as I go back! I want to see her again!" The two angels exchanged looks.  
  
"But, it's not that easy! You---"  
  
The boy yelled. "I don't care about the damn consequences! I want to see Maron again!"  
  
This wasn't to go as what the Head Angel has planned. They had no choice. He has to know the plan. The green haired angel stepped forward to the boy and stared at him with fear. She didn't want this to happen, so did Access. But it has to be done.  
  
"Even if it takes to erase all your memories of her?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry for updating late! Very sorry. I was just sssssooooooooo busy with studying and school but now, I'm free! It's summer vacation! I can update a bit faster now! Please review! 


	3. Sadlyor not?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAMIKAZE KAITOU JEANNE!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it but I would appreciate it more if you review this and my other fanfics. Now, don't forget to R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
(Maron's POV)  
  
I was confused, where am I?  
  
I looked around my surroundings. It was dark. Oh great, of all places in the universe, why a dark place? I just hate the dark. It looks...empty. There's no sign of human population here. I'm alone...  
  
I start to get worried. It looks like I'm the only one here. But, how do I get out of here? I just closed my eyes and when I open them, I find myself in a place I don't even know! Maybe I was transported, or probably thrown here.  
  
Maron...  
  
Huh? What's that...voice?  
  
Maron...  
  
There it goes again. Who's calling me? I look around, convinced that I'm not the only one in this strange place. And yet, it's empty. No one. I start to walk around...  
  
Maron...  
  
The voice...it's getting clearer. I somehow sense that it's leading me to something, or someone. I begin to run towards the source of the voice. It sounded familiar. I wonder, where have I heard that voice?  
  
Maron...  
  
As I continue to run, I spot a figure at the end. I jog closer towards the person. When I reached him, my eyes widened. Blue hair, chocolate brown eyes, that face, so familiar. But there was something wrong with his eyes, they look...emotionless and blank.  
  
I then recall who this boy is, Nagoya Chiaki. Tears start to form my eyes as I run to hug him. After a seeming forever wait, I finally meet him again. He's back. I wrap my arms around him, sobbing on his shirt.  
  
He looks down at me, wondering who I am or what I am. He's holding a questionable look on his face and it's making me worried. I look up at him and flash a bright smile to enlighten him but it seems that it's no use. I then felt his hands on my arms, pushing me away.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks, his eyes showing no life.  
  
My eyes widen in surprise. Did he just ask that? I couldn't believe what he had just said. I feel myself tremble out of nervousness and walk a bit closer to him.  
  
"C-Chiaki? I-It's me, Maron. Don't you remember me? I'm Kaitou Jeanne, your former rival when you were Kaitou Sindbad...do you remember?" I start to feel the tears on my eyes flood as I spoke those words then looked down. My shoulder starts to shiver.  
  
He stares at me, making me feel uneasy and unstable. What's wrong him? Doesn't he remember at least anything? Is this really Chiaki? I don't remember him being like this. Where's the real Chiaki?  
  
"I don't know you. And who is Kaitou Sindbad? I don't remember me being him." I heard him say.  
  
I jerk my head up, startled of what he said next. He doesn't recall being Sindbad? But...that's impossible. I walk up to him and brush my hand on his cheek, examining him and he, doing the same through staring.  
  
"What happened to you? Don't you remember me?" I ask, caressing his cheek while I remember his features.  
  
He shook his head in response. I take a step back and another. I can't believe it. This is just a dream right? Then I must awake from this nightmare! I refuse to believe what had just come into my mind.  
  
Chiaki lost his memory.  
  
~*~ (Normal POV)  
  
Maron sat up abruptly, breathing hard. Bullets of sweat slowly fell from her temples and down to her cheek. After a few minutes of calming down from the nightmare she had just dreamt of, she looked at the clock.  
  
2:36 am.  
  
'How early,' she thought. She then got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
She opened the cabinet and took out a pack of chocolate powder and a mug. She tore of the seal and poured the powdered milk into the mug. She added hot water and mixed it.After a few minutes, she drank her hot chocolate and walked out to the balcony. She stared out to the sky and recalled the dream. It was just horrible. She still wasn't sure if she was to tell Miyako about this dream. Knowing Miyako, she'd give advices and would worry about her every now and then until she's okay.  
  
Although she didn't know that it wasn't just a mere nightmare. It was going to take place soon...  
  
~*~  
  
The blue haired boy sat on the branch of a tree, spacing out. He couldn't believe what had just occurred a while ago with the Head Angel. He didn't expect this. But it was to happen soon.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"What do you mean get my memories erased?! Are you crazy?!" He shouted, enraged of what Riru said. Fin and Access watched the argument for they were forbidden to protest even if they wanted to. Riru stared at the boy and frowned.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, we will carry on with the test. We will obliterate all your memories, including your identity as Sindbad." Riru said calmly.  
  
The boy cursed under his breath. The angel heard this but ignored it for he knew that it was going to be hard for the boy. But this was nothing like a guinea-pig test, it was to test how much love and trust they had for each other.  
  
'Erase my memories?! Why would they do that to me?' the boy thought.  
  
Fin and Access stared at the boy and frowned. They didn't like the situation as much as Chiaki did but it had to be done. They silently said a prayer and hoped for the best, disappearing into thin air.  
  
End of flashback  
  
'What are they gonna do to me? Why are they gonna erase my memories?' Chiaki miserably ran a hand through his hair and looked down in despair. He was in deep pain, and no one besides Maron could cure it.  
  
Behind him stood the two angels. They were also known as his guardians ever since he had been brought to this world called heaven. Fin gazed at the young boy sadly as so did Access. They had no choice but to agree with the plan Riru had told them but it was the only way...  
  
The only way to bring Chiaki back to life...  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry if it's short! But I promise, if I get enough reviews, I may or may not make it longer...so click on the button down there and review!!! Thank you^_^ 


End file.
